


Fighting Words - Roman’s Week. (Day 2: Prinxiety)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Play Fighting, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman's Week, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Roman and Virgil hate each other, they’re always at each other’s throats and arguing at any given opportunity. But they’re also super attracted to each other which leads to them hate fucking against any surface they can at any moment, still half arguing.





	Fighting Words - Roman’s Week. (Day 2: Prinxiety)

“Would you just fuck me faster?” Roman growls as he grips Virgil’s hips. Trying to make Virgil speed up so this can be over and they can just go back to slamming doors and screaming at each other through their bedroom walls like they normally do.

“Oh am I not living up to your expectations again? How. Sad. For. You.” Virgil remarked, thrusting balls deep with each word earning a keening whine from the royal below him with an accompanied squeak from the dining room table which Virgil had Roman pinned flat to.

“If you just put all your traitorous energy into fucking me maybe I could come this time without having to jerk myself off.” Roman panted as his hands moved from holding Virgil to touching his own body leading down to sliding up and down his hard leaking cock.

“That’s it, Ro. Fuck you! No hands anywhere near your cock. You have lost hand privileges for the rest of today.” Virgil struggled with Roman’s quick hands pulling out of his grip each time. Thrusting faster until Roman’s attention was split between fighting and enjoying the delicious fullness. Virgil finally won holding his prince’s wrists to the tabletop.

“So good, please keep going.” Roman whined, forgetting for a second why he was so upset.

“I got you. Going to keep going until you come from taking this cock so well. Which you are, taking my cock so well. Going to hold you down until you do, Princey.” Virgil’s lips locked on Roman’s; sealing in all the love and spite. Until a sharp pain shot through his lower lip. Pulling back Virgil licked his lip. Growling at the copper taste on his tongue.

“What are you going to do hold me down like an albatross around my neck? Oh wait that’s your specialty.” Roman started bucking his hips to meet each one of Virgil’s strokes. Smiling as he did, displaying a light sheen of blood on his perfectly white teeth. Virgil moaned at the sight.

“For the love of everything that is holy! Would me even apologizing to you shut you up so I can enjoy this one thing?” Virgil leaned down placing bloody kisses down the side of Roman’s neck as Roman wraps his legs around Virgil’s waist pulling the dark side closer. Knowing it’s because Ro needed him to be deeper to get off, not because Ro became cuddly the closer he got to coming. No that’s not the reason at all.

“N-no! You are n-not going to wiggle out of this…” Roman was cut off mid sentence.

“Oh, I’ll show you wiggle!” Virgil started rolling and shaking his hips against Roman. Since he was still leaning down Roman’s cock was trapped between their two bodies. The pressure and heat of their bodies on Roman’s sensitive cock making it twitch and jump.

“Yes, right there… I mean. I mean you’re wrong and..” Roman moaned. He couldn’t take it anymore he needed to come right now even if he couldn’t get back what Virgil had taken from him in the first place.

Twisting his wrists inward and upward, breaking Virgil’s grip while pulling his leg in causing Virgil’s stance to buckle. It was just enough to slip both of them to the Dining room floor. Roman climbed on top, one hand on Virgil’s shoulder as his other hand was helping line up with the hard cock below him. Sliding down fast to make sure Virgil couldn’t over power him.

“Ro, need more lube. Kinda hurts.” Virgil whined laying back.

Roman came back up immediately without an argument. Never doubting his partner when it comes to their safety or pleasure, even when he was mad. Clicking his fingers made a lube bottle appeared. Offering it with a kiss to the sweaty side.

Slicking up his cock quickly, but Virgil took a second to slowly rub the excess lube over Roman’s clenching hole.

‘How could this body drive him to this insane hate fucking over such a simple thing?’ Virgil’s mind pondered.

“Can we get on with you filling me so I can come? So I get some sweet satisfaction today?” Roman barked but it didn’t have the same bite as he wanted looking into the anxious side’s face.

“Yeah, You can slide down, my Prince. Please fill yourself with me. Ride me until you can’t anymore.” Virgil relented since Roman so easily took his request and comfort into fact by summoning the lube so fast.

“Sweet words won’t get you anywhere.” Roman chided as he slid all the way down. Sitting for a second on Virgil’s cock only moving when Virgil nodded his okay then starting to drive himself down with increasing passion. Moaning at the feeling of Virgil’s cock pushing against his prostate each time.

“I don’t know, I seem to like where I am right now.” Virgil’s hands traced along Roman’s sides as his abs flexed and pulled tight as he rode him faster.

Roman was lost now, all the anger and injustice fading out to passion and lightning strikes inside his core. Thrusting down faster and faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin and panting filled the room.

“ Ro.. Ro.. not going last. Need to come. Please Princey baby need to come.” Virgil begged with his mouth open. Hands gripped so tight to the royal’s hips forcing him to go faster.

All the pleading and tension broke in Roman as Virgil’s cock pressed deeply inside his body. Painting Virgil’s purple shirt white with his semen as he rode out the pleasure. The tight pull of Roman’s orgasm was too much making Virgil come, filling Roman with a wonderful hot pressure of his seed. Virgil groaned deep and wantonly as Roman dripped as he pulled up off of Virgil’s cock. Grabbing two cloth napkins off the table, Roman cleaned off Virgil and then himself. The two sitting there disheveled, sweaty, tired and hungry again. Virgil was the first to smile and start laughing, Roman tried to frown again but he couldn’t and started giggling as he laid down cuddling close.

“You know, if you would have just saved me half of that sprinkle donut none of this would have happened? But No! You just had to eat the whole donut.” Roman pointed out.

“What made you think I would have changed anything about what just happened?” Virgil smiled as he pulled Roman closer.

“I hate when you’re right!” Roman mock growled.

“Those sound like fighting words there, Princey.” Virgil bared his teeth again.


End file.
